


Aza (Bruises)

by vogue91



Category: Mou Ichido Kimi ni Propose
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bruises, Ficlet, Hurt, Introspection, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He knows you feel it, or you would’ve left the first time he’s raised his hand on you, those hands so big and strong that you imagine in your moments of greatest darkness, those hands that have always hurt you, and will always hurt you.





	Aza (Bruises)

It hurts, doesn’t it?

You wish he stopped, or you wish you had the strength to leave.

He slaps your face once again, and you feel the blood in your mouth.

You don’t like the taste at all, but there isn’t much you can do. By now, you’ve grown accustomed to the taste and the smell, and the pain he causes you just because he can’t vent on your sister, just because he’s sick and he needs it, just because you’ve allowed him to do it.

So Kanako has got caresses, and you’ve got bruises.

So Kanako’s got the perfect husband, the one who loves her, and you’ve got the monster that has no use for your love, that doesn’t want it, that has never asked you for it.

But he knows you feel it, and he just doesn’t care.

He knows you feel it, because there would be no other reason for you to stay with him, day after day, in that bed stained with your blood and those tears you unwillingly cry.

He knows you feel it, or you would’ve left the first time he’s raised his hand on you, those hands so big and strong that you imagine in your moments of greatest darkness, those hands that have always hurt you, and will always hurt you.

You’re tired, Yuki.

You’re tired while he keeps hitting you, you’re tired while he thrusts inside you with no sentiment, just the desire to lash out those instincts that he’s repressed too long, those dedicated only to you, those you have no use for.

When it’s all over, then, you wait to see some regret on his face, but you never find it.

He leaves, and you can only see his back and can only hear his silence, abandoned to your blood and your pain.

And you can’t even feel rage for him, not anymore.

You can just feel sad for that love that will never be there.

Going with that sadness, just your bruises.


End file.
